


Sam's Cat-astrophe

by aladyindarkshadows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, M/M, Sam Needs Brain Bleach, Total Fluff, witch's spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aladyindarkshadows/pseuds/aladyindarkshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been turned into cats by a witch's spell and it's all up to Sam to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Cat-astrophe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my BFF's birthday.

“Okay, we’ll fix this, guys. Don’t worry. It’ll be just fine.”

To an outsider, Sam was talking to himself in a secret WWII underground library. But to someone acquainted with the supernatural and the Winchester brothers, he was talking to the two cats sitting on the chair in the Men of Letters bunker - cats that just happened to be his brother, Dean, and Castiel, once Angel of the Lord.

To explain how the two men turned into cats was a long and complicated story involving what should have been a simple salt and burn, a brother too obsessed with getting pie to see the witch he was pissing off, a former angel trying to be a hunter but too awkward to understand personal space and how to tone down the gay heart-eyes, and Sam taking a chance that the witch would listen to reason and a tale of epic - if somewhat unrequited or just not acknowledged - true love and kindly change them back. Let’s just say that he was unsuccessful and the witch became permanently unavailable. It wasn’t his fault she fell on the blade… half a dozen times. Okay, it wasn’t his best moment.

So here he was stuck with two cats and no one to help with the research. Thousands of books and he didn’t even know if there was one that held the solution. He would just have to dive in and hope for the best.

The blue-eyed black cat swatted a white paw at the green-eyed tabby’s tail. The tabby let out a screech and vaulted from the chair to race down a hallway. Blue eyes blinked at Sam before following the other cat at a leisurely pace.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

Dean’s tail swished back and forth in annoyance. Sam was positive that the cat was glaring at him.

Two days and Sam had to face facts: this was going to take a while. So he had made a run for basic cat supplies. The current cause of Dean’s ire was the litter box that Sam was setting up. On the up side, it wasn’t going as bad as when Sam put cat food in front of Dean.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Sam said. “But you can’t exactly use the toilet right now, and I don’t have time to let you outside every time one of you has to go. I’m as uncomfortable with this as you are.”

Dean shook like a dog shaking off water. Then he ran off to hide somewhere in the bunker. Probably under his bed. Sam looked over to Castiel. He was curled in a chair licking one of his front legs.

“Well, at least you’re handling this all right,” Sam said with a sigh.

Castiel paused his grooming and blinked at Sam.

“What am I gonna do, Cas? I have no idea how long it’ll take me to find a way to undo this. And that’s only if one of these books actually has an answer. There’s no guarantee. But I can’t just let you guys be cats forever,” Sam sighed heavily, “I guess it’s back to research.”

* * *

 

More and more Sam discovered that he was 150% a dog person. Another two days had passed and Dean only got crankier. Castiel was well behaved, but Dean was angry and bored. With a cat that combination meant destruction. Dean jumped and climbed and ran from place to place, not caring what was knocked over or broken in the process. His fur was a mess and chunks of it floated around the bunker. That morning Sam had even woken to find cat poo in one of his shoes.

Meanwhile, Sam was no closer to finding a solution.

He was neck high in books at the library table when he heard the echo of crashing pots. Apparently Dean was in the kitchen. Sam groaned and looked to see Cas in his normal chair. The black cat was licking his side and haunches.

“I don’t suppose you want to stop that and help?” Sam asked. He didn’t know how much they actually understood. Dean was obviously Dean, but Cas was very cat-like. He spent the days grooming in the chair or silently prowling around the library and climbing shelves. Sam hoped more than anything that the cat was still man enough to assist him. “Any at all would be appreciated.”

Cas tilted his head to one side and blinked. Slowly he rose from the chair and climbed one of the bookshelves. He prowled on top of the books while craning his neck to see the titles.

Sam kept going through the books in front of him. He nearly jumped when there was a loud thump in the room. He looked around for any trace of Dean. Nothing. Cas was still climbing around the shelves. After a couple more minutes there was another thump. Sam looked around the room again. He saw two books on the ground in front of the shelves Castiel was looking through. Sam watched as Cas knocked another book down and then jumped to a different bookcase.

Sam picked up the three books. While the titles didn’t seem all that promising, Sam opened one anyway. While the whole book was some man’s rambling dissertation on the health benefits of hagfish slime, there was a small portion about the use of the slime in witchcraft. It was practically just a footnote, but it mentioned a potion for general spell reversal.

“Huh,” Sam said. “Thanks, Cas.”

There was another echoing crash from the kitchen.

“I think I got this. Can you--” The words were barely out of his mouth before Cas knocked down another book and ran off towards the kitchen.

Sam bent back over the book and pulled open the other ones Cas had suggested.

* * *

 

Sam woke up with his face smashed in a book. Last night Cas had helped him find the right track, and once Sam got started there was no stopping. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. It was then that he noticed a strange humming sound. He looked around.

Well, it wasn’t humming.

In Castiel’s usual chair were sitting Cas and Dean. Cas was behind Dean and using his tongue to groom Dean’s back and head. Dean had his mouth open and his eyes shut, a disturbingly human expression of bliss. The humming was Dean purring.

Sam stared for who knows how long. Like a zombie, he stood and walked to the kitchen. He needed coffee. And possibly some brain bleach.

* * *

 

While Sam spent the day double-checking his research and gathering ingredients for a spell that seemed the most promising, Dean was suddenly as well behaved as Castiel. Sam tried not to think about it too much. That grooming session had been disturbing enough without his brain forming unwanted conjectures. Unfortunately he couldn’t not notice the way the cats spent the day curled around one another and the sounds of soft purring.

He told himself they were just becoming more cat-ish and he needed to reverse the curse fast.

Fate was on their side that time, because the bunker had all the ingredients they needed - apart from the hagfish that had to be overnighted, thank you FedEx. Now it was just a matter of waiting for moonrise. For Sam, it couldn’t come fast enough.

At last the time was right. Sam made the circle out of herbs and lit the candles. The cats sat in the circle while Sam chanted the latin and mixed the potion. A few sprinkles of the potion on them and a few more words in latin and it was done. Nothing immediately happened, so he checked the book again. He looked at the the moon app on his phone. The spell could be done inside or out, just so long as it was the right time. The moon was in the right place and he had followed the instruction correctly.

“Uh, Sammy,” said Dean. “Next time could you maybe have some robes waiting?”

Sam looked up from his phone and the book. In the middle, or rather slightly on top, of the circle now sat the very much human Dean and Castiel. The very much naked Dean and Castiel. Dean looked torn between anger and embarrassment; Castiel just tilted his head and frowned. Sam quickly averted his eyes and let the two men get up and retrieve some clothing from their rooms.

Things were awkwardly quiet the next day. But, however much he wanted to, there was no way that Sam was just going to forget about the whole experience. Not without some of his questions being answered first.

“So how much were you aware of?” Sam asked when he dragged Cas away from his laundry to corner Dean in the kitchen. “Cuz I’ve gotta say, Dean, you were a pain.”

“Uh, yeah, sorry about that,” Dean mumbled sheepishly. “Fur is really uncomfortable when it tangles.”

“So you just needed to have your hair brushed?” Sam couldn’t keep away the smirk. He could finally throw back his brother’s many hair jokes.

“Shut up,” replied Dean.

“Any creature is more relaxed when properly groomed,” Cas interjected.

Sam rolled his eyes, but then he noticed Dean. Was he blushing? Okay, not going there. Instead he turned to Cas with something that had been bothering him. “But why did it take so long for you to find the books that helped me?”

“A cat’s body expends energy differently. I did my best to work as long as I could. And recalling the name of the book was difficult. I was working on the premise of ‘I’ll know it when I see it.’”

“Right,” said Sam. “Thanks, by the way. It’s good to have you two back to normal.”

Dean gave a smile and Cas nodded.

“If that’s all,” said Cas, “I would like to go shower now.”

He left and Sam looked at Dean.

“I’m gonna go shoot stuff in the range,” Dean said. “Maybe I got some leftover super cat reflexes.”

“Sure, Dean,” replied Sam.

Well, with all that out of the way Sam had a load of laundry to do. He grabbed his stuff and took it to the laundry room. Then he checked the washer and dryer for any clothes left behind. One had to be careful when living with his brother and an absent-minded former angel.

Sure enough, Cas had left his towels in the dryer again. Rolling his eyes, Sam decided to be nice and deliver them so Cas didn’t wander around naked and wet after his shower. Sam didn’t need to see any more of that.

He walked towards the bathroom but stopped when he heard voices. His brother’s voice.

“So what was that about being properly groomed?”

A low chuckle answered.

Sam dropped the towels and walked away quickly. There wasn’t enough brain bleach in the _world_...


End file.
